


Your Highness

by jhfics



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, commoner!sunghoon, contains some cursing, ill go down with this ship, im bad at tagging, jakehoon please come home, jakehoon soulmates, royal!jaeyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhfics/pseuds/jhfics
Summary: Just when prince Jaeyun feels relieved for the retirement of his previous advisor, his father, the King insists to get another one… the fresh and youngest graduate of Ridge Crest Academy for Monarchs, Park Sunghoon.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first jakehoon fanfic here on ao3 and i wrote this while i’m sick so i want to apologize in advance hehe
> 
> anyways, jakehoon selca when

21-year-old Prince of Brisbane, Sim Jaeyun, lies on his bed inside his bedroom with phone in hand and earphones plugged to his ears. He is jaded out of his mind and wishes something wonderful and pleasing would happen today.

A knock on the door is heard and enters the palace butler; Jaeyun hopes it will be some exciting news.

He drops his earphones and bows at the butler, “Prince Jaeyun, someone will arrive momentarily as he had been consigned as your advisor.” He spoke too soon.

“Again? I thought I had talked to my mother about this.”

“My Prince, the King contends you must have your regal advisor.” Jaeyun huffs and plops back down on his bed. Dang, just when he finally got freed himself of the preceding one (he didn’t do anything, that advisor left because he was old and was retiring.) “The guests will arrive shortly, your highness, we better get you ready.”

“I’ll dress and prepare myself; you may go now, Lee hyung.”

 _Why does father constantly send those people here? Just because they’re scholars, they should tell me what to do and what not to do._ Jaeyun mutters under his breath as he changes into more appropriate clothes: a black tuxedo and his silver crown. He studies himself in the mirror, as bored as he can be until he decides it will be best if he goes out before the guests arrive.

 _Great_ , another old person will impart and instil him about etiquette and the ten golden rules of life. As if he has not erudite more than what he should already know.

A Porsche 911 Carrera rolls up on the palace driveway and out steps a handsome young man with an optimistic smile and Aegean blue tux and that _stunning_ black hair just goes too well with his white complexion, accompanied by his own butler and chauffeur.

“Mother, is that-“

“Yes, I know this dashing lad is Ridge Crest Academy for Monarchs youngest graduate. He will be your advisor, so treat him properly and appropriately.”

Jaeyun finally had his wish granted. _“I’m blessed af.”_

“You were muttering something, love?” The Queen turns to her cherished child, Jaeyun gasps softly. She taught him countless times to talk formally and certainly not to curse, he is a prince, after all. “I just said this suit is uncomfortable, mother.” He says, smiling anxiously at his mother.

“Your highness, my name is Park Sunghoon, and it is a pleasure to serve and work under your command.”

Sunghoon bows a perfect 90 degrees and Jaeyun swears to every breathing and non-breathing shit that Sunghoon just smiled at him.

_I fucking fell in love._

The Queen gently hauls on the Prince’s hand, motioning for him to step in her and the King’s centre. “Sunghoon-ssi, this is Jaeyun, our beloved little gremlin, small bean-“

“Mother, I told you not to call me that.” Jaeyun blushed out of embarrassment because he’s positive that Sunghoon just snorted at the cute-ish nickname. “Isn’t he just simply adorable?” The Queen pinches her son’s cheeks and Jaeyun couldn’t get any more redder. Sunghoon half-smirks, casually checking out Jaeyun, which almost made the young royal faint before saying. “Yes, he definitely is.”

_I’m fucking hyperventilating._

“We will leave you two for further introductions, as you two will spend a _very_ long time together. Sunghoon, make yourself at home. I’m sure our son won’t give you problems, so I hope you enjoy your stay.” The King says before walking inside the palace with the Queen.

Jaeyun blinks. In just a matter of minutes, he found himself a crush who is actually his advisor. And a hot one at that. He could hardly compose his feelings at the moment. _Stay cool, Jaeyun, don’t give it away._

They walk inside the palace, servants bowing as the young Prince passes the hallways. Men carrying Sunghoon’s luggage as it is Jaeyun’s task to show Sunghoon where he will be staying.

Jaeyun keeps on tapping his fingernails with each other, eyes wandering anywhere but Sunghoon. He doesn’t make it apparent, though. But Sunghoon could sense that the atmosphere was awkward since Jaeyun had been so quiet.

“My Prince? Are you alright?”

_Shit, did he just call me MY PRINCE?_

Jaeyun gathered up some courage and nerves before looking into Sunghoon’s eyes. He was some centimetres shorter than Sunghoon so he felt littler when Sunghoon stared back at him. “I’m fine, Sunghoon-ssi.” _Great job_ , _you didn’t stutter._

“Please, call me Sunghoon. Adding an honorific makes it seem like I’m 40 or older… or something.” The advisor chuckles, making Jaeyun’s heart skip a few beats. Gaining courage, Jaeyun bravely asks, “How old are you, then?”

“I just turned 21.” Jaeyun smiled thinking that they are the same age and nods his head in affirmation. “I’m 21 too.” Jaeyun thinks if Sunghoon wants to be his friend as well since they are the same age... or maybe even more than that. He hopes Sunghoon does.

“You can call me anything then… whatever you’re comfortable with.” _That fucking stupid ass pretty smile_ he does just makes Jaeyun want to kiss those irresistible lips all day. Sunghoon pats Jaeyun’s hair while leaning _unbelievably_ close to the Prince’s face. Jaeyun freezes, his subconscious telling him to kiss Sunghoon stupid. But they haven’t even had their first date yet, let alone kiss. Jaeyun shakes the thoughts off his head. Did Sunghoon really hit him that hard? “You blush so cutely, my Prince.”

Jaeyun looks away, trying to recompose himself from the unexpected contact. Damn you, Park Sunghoon. “Can you call me Jaeyun?” Jaeyun mentally pats himself on the back for not tripping over his tongue. Sunghoon is fascinating, even more up close that his airway doesn’t even let him breathe.

“Are you okay with that?” Jaeyun nods. “Yes, I am. My previous advisor did so, too.”

“Jaeyun, it suits a gorgeous boy like you.” Sunghoon sure knows how to woo and entice people. Jaeyun smiles at the compliment. At least Sunghoon thinks he’s attractive. “Thank you.” He replies.

They reach Sunghoon’s quarters and Jaeyun lets him settle down by himself, and some servants. Once out of Sunghoon’s corridor, Jaeyun runs excitedly to his room where he squeals so loud into his pillow while he rolls around his enormous bed in glee. “Just you wait, Sunghoon, I’ll make you mine.”

Today, Jaeyun is planned to polish his sword fighting aptitudes. Jaeyun knows that modern royalty isn’t obliged to learn these skills anymore but he enjoys sword fighting as much as the next knight. It had been a leisure pursuit of him since he was 8, so he pretty much can kill anyone using a sharp sword. Don’t mess with Jaeyun, he’ll fight you.

What makes it even more special is that today, he’ll be able to astound Sunghoon with his fighting skills. Sunghoon is supposed to monitor Jaeyun around as part of his line of work. The excited prince surprisingly trips over his own foot. Luckily, his own prince comes swiftly to the rescue, both of them tumbling down and having a fit of laughter on the castle floor.

“Are you alright, Jaeyun?” Sunghoon asks when convalescing from his laughs. He offers a hand for Jaeyun to take. Jaeyun dusts his pants off and grabs a hold of Sunghoon’s offered hand, silently fanboying that he’s touching Sunghoon for the first time. “I’m so sorry, Sunghoon.” He apologizes, bowing.

Sunghoon snickers, placing his palm gently on top of Jaeyun’s head, slowly caressing it like how he would caress a little puppy. “Don’t mind about a thing. I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall.” Sunghoon winks taking place to the pavilion where Jaeyun would start training. _D-Did he just wink at me? Don’t scream, Jaeyun._ He scolds himself.

But he did, anyway. With Sunghoon hearing him and holding back a laugh.

Jaeyun wanted to go horseback riding up in the isolated forests today, Sunghoon instantly approves of the idea since he is yet to see the sights and discover more of Brisbane’s magnificent kingdom.

“Can’t catch me, Sunghoon! Hiya!” Jaeyun commands his horse to go faster. A white stallion he had named Dawn, from one of the stories his father would read him when he was little. Sunghoon’s laugh could be heard from not-so far as he whooshed past Jaeyun, the prince’s eyes doubling in size.

They finish the race off near the stream so their horse could drink fresh water. Sunghoon is already there, getting off Dusk, a black mare he had chosen to be his steed and best friend.

“I suppose they teach you horseback riding at Ridge Crest?” Jaeyun huffs, getting off Dawn, leading him to the water’s edge. Sunghoon takes Dusk to the nearby tree and ties her there to watch Jaeyun by the rocks. “Defending champion in horseback riding for three consecutive years.” A self-satisfied grin carves upon Sunghoon’s face, Jaeyun could only roll his eyes but he cannot hide his impressed expression. “Someone’s getting cocky.”

“I can teach you if you want.”

Jaeyun’s eyes glimmer in glee, trying to hide his excitement. “I’d love to.”

Jaeyun mounts Dawn again, this time; Sunghoon is in front of him. “Hold on to me.” He grabs Jaeyun’s hands and places them on either side of his hips. Jaeyun’s eye widens by a fraction and tries his best to fight back a smile. “Tighter, Jaeyunie. I don’t want you falling.” _But I’ve already fallen for you._ “Let’s go!” Sunghoon yells as he pulls on Dawn’s reins. Jaeyun’s arms on impulse wrap around Sunghoon’s torso and bury his face on his back, making the other laugh.

They haste past the trees, around twists and turns of tracks and routes deeper into the forest, following the stream so they find their way back to where they came from. “Sunghoonie, it’s too fast!” Jaeyun yells for Sunghoon to hear. Sunghoon looks back briefly at Jaeyun, “Don’t be afraid, I’m here.” Jaeyun eased at those words and let himself relax.

The wind in his hair, the steady yet fast pace Sunghoon commanding Dawn, the way his arms are enveloped firmly around Jaeyun, he loved every single bit of it. “Are you okay back there?” Jaeyun screams in enjoyment as a reply as they tramp along the clandestine parts of the woods Jaeyun never had the courage to explore.

Sunghoon halts the stallion easily, thinking it was time to go back before they get lost. On their way back, Sunghoon had elucidated the physics, dynamics and principles of horseback riding to Jaeyun who was undoubtedly engrossed. Once they spot Dusk, Sunghoon slows their pace down and carefully halts.

“That was so much fun, Sunghoon!” Jaeyun beams, once he got off the horse, “Thank you.” He smiles at Sunghoon who offers a smile back. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Jaeyun.”

Some time later, Jaeyun finds himself wading in the stream again. Sunghoon intently watches as Jaeyun slowly walks in the stream barefoot to start playing with the cool water, looking exactly at what a young teenager would do. “Sunghoonie, join me!” Jaeyun calls out to the other sitting on the rocks, just staring at him blissfully. “Sunghoon!” Jaeyun calls again, “Okay! Let me take off my shoes first.”

Sunghoon, before long, joins Jaeyun, Jaeyun welcomes him with a splash. “Oops.” Jaeyun says teasingly then sticking his tongue out at Sunghoon. “I’m gonna get you, Jaeyun!” He yells in jest, running towards the prince who runs farther away from him. Laughs and giggles fill the air as they run around trying to catch the other, splashes from the water’s stream making them wet, they don't mind.

Sunghoon cycle race faster to be able to catch Jaeyun; he reaches out to the other. Sunghoon’s arms wrap around Jaeyun from the back, the laughter recedes, both of them resting in that same position, Jaeyun being back-hugged by Sunghoon, breathing irregularly and heart beating unevenly fast.

“Jaeyun,” Sunghoon whispers with his voice low, sending quivers down Jaeyun’s body. Jaeyun shifts to look at him, meeting Sunghoon’s eyes filled with something Jaeyun cannot comprehend. Sunghoon leans in closer, and closer, Jaeyun doing the same until they are nose to nose. _“Kiss me.”_ Jaeyun murmurs then Sunghoon closes the gap.

Sparks fly, butterflies flutter, hearts beat fast. Both of them cannot think straight, their minds lost in something blissful, unearthly.

Ever since that day at the forest, Sunghoon had been avoiding Jaeyun completely. However, he cannot avoid the fact that he is supposed to be at Jaeyun’s side at all times, so his actions are only bound under professional supervision. After their shared cherished moment, Sunghoon detaches himself from Jaeyun, instructing that they should go back home. Jaeyun was further than puzzled, but more importantly, heartbroken. It hurt when Sunghoon didn’t look him in the eye. It hurts when Sunghoon effortlessly dodges the questions about what had happened. Jaeyun is broken and the only one who can fix him is the one who broke him.

Jaeyun is in the palace library, spending his day away reading, hoping it would take his mind off of Sunghoon. But how can it be when Sunghoon is right there, adjacent to him. “Sunghoon,” Jaeyun hopes it was audible enough for Sunghoon to hear. Sunghoon directs his attention to Jaeyun who hitches a breath. “I—I want to talk about what happened last week.” Sunghoon still doesn't answer. The prince bites down his tongue but continues with the minute amount of courage he has left. “I apologize if you’re upset with me. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.” Jaeyun’s voice tremors, tears threaten to fall and fists clench.

Sunghoon holds onto Jaeyun’s fisted hand, this triggered his tears to fall and let out a small sob. Sunghoon wipes the falling liquid with his thumbs and makes Jaeyun look at him. “Don’t be sorry. If anything, I should be thanking you; I had the chance to kiss you for the first and the last time.”

“But-“

“Jaeyun, you are a prince. You should not associate yourself with a commoner like me. You will find your special someone soon, a royal to be exact. Just not me, okay, _baby_?”

Jaeyun doesn’t know whether to be pleased or be more miserable, he loved hearing Sunghoon call him that. “I don’t want them. I want you.”

Sunghoon only responds with a smile, his heart is hurting because he cannot have this beautiful prince in front of him. Jaeyun is waiting for an answer, expecting Sunghoon to take back those words but the other male does nothing. Merely staring at him like he’s the most stunning boy he ever sets his gaze upon.

Midnight, Jaeyun still couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, kicking off blankets and throwing pillows. It’s been weeks since Jaeyun tried to bury his feelings for Sunghoon, in hopes of not complicating things between them. It would be weird if his parents would ask why distant he is with Sunghoon, vice versa. And he misses Sunghoon and their adventures and quests together when they haven’t confessed their feelings for one another. It’s difficult, especially when he knows that Sunghoon likes him too. “Why do I have to like you so much, Sunghoon?” Jaeyun almost cries again tonight.

Two o’clock, Jaeyun decides enough is enough because his poor little heart can’t take it anymore, he sneaks out of his room, running to Sunghoon’s, supposing that the older male hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He knocks softly so the sound doesn’t echo throughout the foyer. “Sunghoon, it's Jaeyun.” Without another second, the door opens; Sunghoon with glasses comes in sight as Jaeyun flickers away the uneasiness and delight.

Jaeyun immediately throws himself at Sunghoon surprising the said male who embraces the boy back. “I miss you.” Jaeyun whispers in the crook of Sunghoon’s neck. Sunghoon smiles, heart fluttering. “I miss you too.” They stay in that position for quite some time, enjoying the company behind closed doors where nobody can see them, where nobody can tell them what to do. “Sunghoon,” Jaeyun starts without letting go of the hug, “please don’t push me away. Don’t push our feelings away.”

He looks up at Sunghoon who’s already looking at him expectantly, “I know what I feel and I know that I want it, I want you.” Jaeyun momentarily flicks his eyes down to Sunghoon’s lips, pondering when he’ll be able to claim those as his, to kiss them again. “I don’t need to be the ruler of some kingdom, I don’t need riches and I don’t need a crown. All I want and need is you.” A stubborn pout graces itself onto Jaeyun’s lips, a tenacious gaze landing on the other male, “And I’m so much in love to you that I can’t even picture myself without you…. That I can’t even let you go.”

“Then don’t, because I think this love isn’t going away anytime soon. Forever if that’s the case.” Sunghoon brings the prince closer to him, if that’s even possible. Jaeyun giggles shyly when Sunghoon rubs their noses together, “I love you, Jaeyun.” He could feel Sunghoon’s breath just above his lips. Closing his eyes, he murmurs, “Kiss me again.”

“As you wish, _your highness_.” Sunghoon replies before closing in the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up until here, let’s survive this jakehoon drought together ♡
> 
> if you would like, please check my jakehoon aus on twt: @jakehoonfolder


End file.
